


Your Colors Change My Skin

by synfulshark



Series: Color my skin [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician), instagram - Fandom
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, Luke Hemmings is a Mess, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Needy Luke Hemmings, Piercings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfulshark/pseuds/synfulshark
Summary: In a world where any bruises or cuts your soulmate gets appear on your own skin in a varying style of inked like markings based on how ever they feel or their personality Dom had always had the hopes that one day he will find his soulmate and get the fuck out of his abusive home. His friends Luke whom seems to hate soul mates and his friend Nick who seems to just love torturing his are along for this ride, and then the day the tattoo parlor opens next to their job might be the day they all get to see just how soulmates change their lives. summery sucks I will change it later to not suck.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison, Luke Hemmings/Original Character(s), nickplugsyourholes/Juliangreene2
Series: Color my skin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665514
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	Your Colors Change My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> it will get better, no beta, I have dyslexia so please be easy on me. also I will later include links and images to all the instagram models.

The small flowers and lines blossomed along his pale flesh in a spril along his arm with a small bit of pain, a hiss escaping his lips as he watched the colors bleed into his skin as if a invisible hand was tattooing the images into the milky tinted skin. “Fook,” he breathed out as he sighed running one of his chipped painted nailed fingers along the now slightly throbbing lines, his bright eyes tracking every single small line and bright color added to his already marked skin. In a perfect world his skin would hardly be the victim to this many images except his own tattoos, but unfortunately it seemed his soulmate had a bitter taste for pain. 

Honestly he couldn't fault the other person for becoming so bruised, he himself often times was bruised and bloody leaving his perfect match in what he was sure a bit of a mess. Although he would never have to wonder for long about that, he had long ago noticed how his soul mate liked to get himself into situations that left him a mess. 

He himself didn't personally tell the world how much of a shit show his own family was, it's not like he didn't have a supportive mother, she was lovely, until she passed away, and he was left with just his father, he tried to avoid that man at all costs, he still had a nasty looking scar along the side of his chest from when his father had found him experimenting with his best friend when he was a young thing. 

Sighing out as he traced his fingers along the new images on his skin he shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of his father. “He up to shit again?” came the voice of one of his best friends from beside him, Dom smiled faintly as he looked over at him and he nodded giving the bleach blonde a small shrug. “Yeah, this time seems like he got a bit rough, be a lad will yeah?” he asked as he made a hand motion towards the make up foundation within his grasp. Nick gave him a frown but he nodded, Dom knew how Nick felt about his current life, Nick didn't have any room to speak, he was head to toe covered in so much ink that the images his soulmate caused almost never showed up. 

Except for the ones in areas his ink was not colored in, and most recently even to his dismay under his inked skin that was blacked out it seemed that white and light blue images would break through, Dom wasn't sure when the last time he saw him in board shorts was. “Fair enough, mine fuckin...giant ass bruise on my ass man,” he grunted out with his arms crossed and a pout over taking his face. Dom gave a small giggle as he worked on applying the foundation over his bruised cheek, he never covered his soul mate marks, but his bruises from his father and others those always had to go. 

“What does it look like?” the English dark haired male asked his friend as he finished up touching up his make up and he stashed it under the counter in his bag. “Here,” the blonde stood and slipped his skinny jeans down a bit to the point that Dom could just make out the purple and green colors swirling together to make the almost angry looking image of a rose with crosses around it. “You are gunna get us fucking fired if they see you with your pants down again mate,” came a heavily accented voice as a curly haired blonde stepped behind the counter carrying a large box, Nick pulled up his jeans tossing his hand up in a rude hand motion before he carefully took his seat. 

“Sorry man but Dom and I were just bonding over our shit mates man,” Nick spouted as he reached for his abandoned apple from his lunch, Dom held up his arm as if showing Luke would make it a bit easier, Dom knew that Luke and soulmates was a very touchy subject, The blonde always seemed to get this longful and yet distant almost mournful look in his eyes. Dom thought at times he thought Luke knew who his soulmate was. Luke never wore anything but skinny jeans and various band shirts. He often had marks, his were always dark and morbid looking, they held absolutely nothing bright or hopeful. 

Dom knew your markings favored how your soulmates personality, he knew that whoever got his must be getting some very hyperactive shit, he figured who ever got Nick's must be...just stunning he was a amazing bright person, the way his eyes shined when he spoke or the way he bounced around holding his camera. Dom himself figured that Luke's soulmate must get mostly cute little teddy bears. Shaking his head to block out the images, he started to count down the cash register so he could officially begin his shift. 

“So you know we have some fucking cute as fuck people at the new shop next door?” offered up their other coworker who was completely ignoring all of them. “Oh?” questioned Luke as he started to unload the box of items onto the counter. “The tattoo parlor?” Dom questioned as he raised his eye brow some, he had heard the shop was going to be officially opening soon, he had seen a few of the workers going in and out, he had even spotted one of them a tall tan male with dark chocolate hair a few smokes. “Yeah, one of them is fit as fuuuuck,” Nick grunted out as he sipped at his ice coffee, a displeased huff filled the air. 

Dom looked up to see a middle aged woman glaring at them. “Hi how can I help you?” he asked standing as he slipped up to place her order. “That kind of talk shouldn't be had in a place children are!” the woman snapped, Dom gave his friends a raised eye browed look, the small book store and cafe' was literally empty except them a few people working on laptops or reading and this woman, it was a school day and it was hardly eleven. “Sorry ma'am, what can I get yah?” he gave her his best pleased smile as he rung her up and then passed her down the line to wait on Calum to make her order. 

“Fookin bat,” he mumbled under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair, hearing the cafe' bell ring he shook his head ready to take another order when he spotted two heavily tattooed figures coming in, one with his hand clamped over his arm, and one with a disgruntled and grumpy looking expression as they neared the counter, the chocolate haired male slipped in after them and bounced up to the counter, Dom noticed a few smears of red along the blonde ones arm and hand and he knew what that was. “Luke can you get me,” he turned to find Luke gone, he glanced over to Nick who was on his phone and not looking up. “Nickie, Penguins gone,” Dom muttered as the bleach blonde glanced to the half unloaded box. 

“Fucker, whats up Do...fuck that's blood,” nick seemed to have grasped the issue at hand, Dom nodded as he motioned a bit. “You uh okay mate?” he questioned, The chocolate haired male smiled widely. “Yeah uh. So our supplies were late and we didn't have any non paint covered towels do you have a first aid kit we could borrow?” Dom gave Nick a nudge and the tattooed male scampered out his fluffy hair swaying as he vanished into the back room. “Uh yeah, hold on bring him this way, Cal watch the front!” Calum gave a soft grunt sound as a reply and moved, Dom lead them back to the small employee break room and he found Nick going through the kit. 

The blonde tattoo covered male sat down and gave Dom the widest smile. “Thanks man, I tripped over something the idiots left out and scraped myself up on it, names Colson you can call me Col, or Kells I go by that a lot,” Dom gave a small grin as he took the supplies from Nick and he started to clean up the gash, it wasn't going to need stitches but it looked a bit rough. “Dominic, you can call me Dom, everyone calls me something different, that's Nick, the one out fronts Calum he doesn't talk much except with his friends or his boyfriend,” Dom explained as he paid little attention to anything else. 

Nick gave a small wave as he smiled over at the other two heavily tattooed males besides Colson. “I really appreciate this trust me, my girl she gets so upset when I get hurt man,” the blonde mumbled, Dom gave a understanding nod as he finished up his work placing a few of the band aids along the bandage, he figured Luke picked them out they were hello kitty. “Not a problem mate trust me, I know the feeling, Nick and Luke always get onto me about shit,” at the mention of Luke's name the one covered in the most tattoos gave a tilt of his head. “Hemmings?” he asked his voice thick his accent rolling off his tongue. Dom nodded as he wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, know em?” he asked softly as he stretched a bit. “Yeah, didn't know he lived in town again,” Dom gave a small nod as he waved at Nick. 

“Shares a flat with Nick,” the heavily tattooed man turned his judgmental gaze on Nick, the smaller blonde almost felt like hiding. “Uh, Dommie,” he whispered out grabbing at Dom's arm causing him to his. “Sorry,” he apologized roughly. “No my bad sorry I lack people skills, excuse me,” he shook his head his purple hair swaying a bit as he headed out of the back room, a sad small frown appeared on the darker skinned males face as he sighed. “He has to get his shit together,” he mumbled as he turned to look at the other three. “Soulmate issues he's a moody fuck,” he gave a small smile. Dom nodded in full understanding. “I get that, trust me,” Nick pouted out as he grabbed the trash and tossed it away giving them all a small apology for leaving and then slipped out. 

“Uh the Blondie...Nick?” the dark haired male asked Dom, Dom raised a brow as he nodded a bit feeling slightly out of place. “Yeah?” he asked a bit unsure his fingers running through his multi colored hair. “Single?” he had a blushed tint to his cheeks. “Embarrassingly so, but you gotta work on that yourself mate, uh when does your shop open?” he questioned, but it was Kells who answered as he stood and followed the other two out of the back room. “Three days, it's going to be so fucking amazing it's been a dream of ours since we all met, my girl hates it, she wishes I'd go work at her dads place,” he shook his head with a sigh. 

Dom gave a soft sigh, he understood how that felt to have someone tell you to stop your passion and do what they thought was a better path, he didn't always want to be a coffee shop boy, he had dreams, dreams he was keeping from his family so he could go for them and get himself out of the shit hole. “I know whatcha mean love, well if yall lads need anything we're happy to help,” he promised the remaining two as they dropped a few dollars in the tip jar before exiting. Dom leaned against the counter as he watched the retreating figures and he gave a soft sigh. “Are they ALL gone?” came a soft Aussie accent to his left, causing him to jump. 

“The fook!” Dom will never admit a moment in his life that he screamed, never. “Sorry,” Luke held his hands up in apology as he bit his lip, times like that he looked so innocent, not a flaw on his skin. Nick was giggling out as he wiped down a near by table. “Yeah they are gone...where the fook did you go?” Dom asked with a head tilt his brows raising as he watched the blondes body movements closely, he seemed to be a bit nervous. “Oh, well, you see. He's my soulmate,” was Luke's reply like it was the most unimportant thing in the world. Heads turned, jaws dropped and Nick dropped his dish rag. “Holy fuck what?” Nick demanded as he made his way over to the counter in just a few small strides. 

“Yeah, it's a long story but let's put it this way, we're not and we won't ever be together, so yeah,” Luke muttered as he bit his lip and he looked up at them. “He's...he's got a scar right here,” he pointed at a spot just under his own eye and he sighed out. “Here,” he reached out and he grabbed the nearest rag and he scrubbed at his face his bright blue eyes holding a look of empty sadness as he washed off what was clearly a lawyer of make up and showed a small permanent mark, it was small but it was very detailed and beautiful, Dom felt his breath hitch at the sight of it. “I've had it since the night he got it, that's why I live with Nickie,” he whispered out as he shook his head reaching for the bag of make up he knew that Dom kept to hide his bruises. 

He didn't speak as he covered the mark his blue eyes losing a bit of their shine. “It's not always sunshine and rainbows boys, sometimes we get so fucked up and we end up having to leave our family and see our soulmates marrying people we can't even stomach,”he mumbled as he shrugged going back to unloading the box. “Luke I'm sorry what..,” Dom started but Nick shook his head as he gave Dom a small weak smile. He knew better than to push the small young boy, they might all tease each other but they knew better. He hoped in the days to come that things would calm down and things would settle, nothing would be to out of hand. 

\-------------------

He was wrong, it never calmed down at all, things only became a bit more insane, Not only had Luke had to start taking several smoking breaks(he didn't even smoke) but he had seen every single member of staff from the tattoo shop at least three or four times a day, and today was no different at all. Standing in line was Julian and Kells who were making small talk. Dom was working the coffee machines with Luke while Nick took orders. “Hey boys what can I getcha?” Nick beamed as Dom gave a wave from his spot, Luke gave a look to make sure that the third male was not there before he ducked back behind the machines. Dom still was not up to date on the complete story but he knew that Luke's soulmate was engaged. 

“Two coffees black and two muffins please! And one ice frappe thing for Kal,” Dom heard Julian order and he gets started on the order, he gets to the hot coffee machine and he accidentally brushes his hand against the metal frame, wincing he lets out a soft curse his hand already starting to blister up red. “Fuck I'll get the kit,” Luke rushed off and came back moments later with a bit of burn cream on his finger and a band aid, he covered the small burn. Giving Luke a small thank you smile he turns and moves to hand Nick the drinks so he can hand them to the boys, at that moment is when he see's the three looking over at a small broken heart with little barb wire forming on a slightly red spot on Colson's hand, it was easy to say it could be a coincidence, it most likely was. 

But as he sat the cups down he heard the conversation. “Yeah I feel sorry for Col's soulmate, he's always getting fucked up, but like...Col's is too, he's always got these things all over, he stocks up on make up because his girl gets pissed,” Julian was mumbling as he pulled a piece of the muffin off and he popped it into his mouth, Dom bit his lip, he felt his heart rate picking up. “She made me get my chest piece done faster to cover up the one I have that wouldn't go away but what can I say bitches are crazy, thanks boys,” they turned and headed out not even noticing three matching expressions as they all three turned to look at each other. 

Before they could even speak Calum spoke up from over at the bakery counter. “You my Donnie lad are fucked,” He popped a bite of a cookie into his mouth before turning back to his bakery counter duties. Dom felt his chest tightening. “Nickie,” he whispered out his breath catching he felt himself shaking, he felt hands on his shoulders and was pulled out into the back ally where the others took their smoke break and he felt the fresh air hit his face, he needed to take slow shallow breaths to try and calm down, nothing in his mind could comprehend how on earth he was going to handle the fact his soulmate was next door, was obviously taken and was straight. 

Luke knelt down in front of him and he gave him a small smile. “Welcome to the club, we meet on Fridays and cry about why our soulmates are fucking gorgeous and we are fucking messes,” he gave him a hug, Dom leaned into his arms, he closed his eyes feeling the tears starting to spring into his eyes and spill down his cheeks. Not all soulmates worked out, but sometimes that was all people had to look for, and that's all Dom really was holding onto his hope to one day meet this man, apologize for all the bruises and the scars the life long images inked into his skin, he had hope that he would end up with someone who fit perfectly with him in every way, unfortunately it seemed he wouldn't. 

“I'm serious when I say this, I can't and won't ever cheat,” he whispered out as he looked at Luke who sighed and he nodded. “Why do you think I avoid Kal like the plague? My family think I'm shit except for my dad for even being his soulmate and he's engaged to a family member, but like...I won't even talk to him now it's not who I am,” he whispered out as he sighed. Nick frowned watching his two friends mourn over their soul mates as he rubbed a hand over a spot blooming on his arm under some of his already inked skin, he figured his mate was getting another tattoo this time. “Guys. Like...I can fix this,” he gave a firm nod as he glanced at the tattoo shop. “Okay so, I maybe can't fix all of it, but like...Luke you can not avoid Kal forever, and Dommie...if you don't want to tell Col, we have to make sure you are careful and that when he gets hurt you make sure to cover up, because your scars already fucking match,” he sighed and he bit his lip. “I'll take their orders, and we limit all the interaction that you guys have together but having mental break downs every single time you see them isn't going to be helpful,” he mumbled out as he bent down and he wrapped his arms around the two boys giving them a firm hug. 

\---------------------

He honestly was shocked that they had made it as easy to avoid Colson as much as possible, he still saw him in the mornings and he made small talk as he filled the coffee orders and he saw him when he was leaving work in the evenings when the tattoo parlor was full swing, to be honest to himself he had been making more small talk between smoke breaks, and sadly every single time they spoke to each other all he could even think was that he and Colson were actually perfect together. They spoke and they joked and as much as Nick tried to get between them to avoid Dom spending more time with him he could not lie to himself about the fact that he was slowly falling in love with the blonde. 

He had noticed that Colson would take his lunch breaks in the cafe' and Dom would have his with the blonde, they would discuss music and many other things, on the mornings that Dom left his home bleeding or had bruises forming he would hurriedly rush to Nick and Luke's flat and beg for them to help him cover the obvious bruises. So far they had been doing so good, the morning had gone smoothly, he even was able to sleep in a bit late because he had a later shift in the day, strolling into the cafe' with a wide smile on his face pleased to have spent the morning away from his family he was stopped by the panicked look on Nick's face, he tilted his head much like a dog would as he gave a questioning glace. Nick just gave a glance of pity over to the table Dom and Colson normally sat at. 

Dom's eyes followed his moments as he spotted the small short slender girl sitting with Colson, his heart fell a bit in his chest, he had seen the blonde posting about her on his social media, well not posting personally he had seen pictures he shared of them together that she shared and he would always feel a bit let down. Choking down the bile rising up his throat he moved to behind the counter and he clocked in giving the others a weak smile as he tried to ignore the drifting chorus of laughter coming towards them from over at the table. Luke moved first to him and he wrapped his arms around him and he hugged him firmly. “Trust me, it doesn't get easier, but sometimes it is easier to feel better,” he spoke with a small smile. Dom raised a eye brow. “How?” he asked softly as he started working on a order Nick had just taken. “Well, this,” he raised his hand and he lifted it to his mouth and with a small grin and he lifted it he let out a soft grin as he placed his lips along his wrist and he sucked at the skin with a firm smirk as he sucked little bruises along his wrist and then he held his hand out to Nick. 

“Bite,” he demanded firmly, Nick leaned in and he bit down on his wrist harshly till he pulled back leaving teeth marks before he went back to taking orders. Dom let out a soft snort as he raised a brow. “Now, wait,” Luke moved back out of view of the front and he ruffled his hair up and made it look disheveled before he heard the blondes phone dinging repeatedly, when he ignored it the bells above the shop dinged Dom turned and he looked seeing Kal walk in looking a bit angry as he stormed towards the counter a few people moving out of his way. “Is Luke here?” he demanded placing his hands on the counter, clearly in the dark lines along his wrist was the actual imprint of Nick's teeth and small little bursts of stars and daggers along the wrist. “Uh Luke?” Nick called and Luke peeked out raising a eye brow as he leaned around Dom. “Yeah?” he asked as he looked Kal over and he looked at his wrist rolling his eyes. 

“In the back where I belong with Michael working on some of the inventory,” he stepped back behind the doorway to the back room and he gave Dom a thumbs up, something told Dom that ignoring Kal was what drove him more mad, the tattooed male was glaring a look that could kill, he stormed out of the cafe' cursing. When Dom finished his giggling fit he saw Colson and his girlfriend stepping up to the counter. “Hey Dom! I'm having a party and wanted to invite you over, Sarah was just saying how you guys had to come!” the blonde beamed over at him, Dom felt his heart shake from the blinding smile that over took the blondes face. He gave a nod before he even knew what he was saying and agreed to come. “Awesome great!” he wrapped a arm around the girl who gave Dom a look over. “Are you single?” she seemed to be giving him a half glare but thoughtful look. 

“Yeah I am,” Dom muttered out as he bit his lip trying to find help in any of his friends. No help came to him at all. “You would be great for my friend Vanessa she would love you!” she gushed as she leaned into Colson, Dom felt his nose wrinkle up. “Thanks for the uh, words but no offense I'm gay and I'm not looking to date,” he tried to be as polite as he could replying to her, he would hate to upset Colson. She got a sour look on her face but nodded. “Come on baby lets get to your shop, I need to get my tat finished before I go to work,” Colson gave Dom a small soft look before he lead her out, Dom sighed as he leaned against the counter. “If he gets another fookin tattoo today I am going to have to fookin wear long sleeves again for a month,” he mumbled out with a small pout as he sighed. 

Nick gave a small laugh at that as he shook his head and then he gave him a one armed hug. “If that bothers you trust me I'm going to get a piercing later and I hope mine gets a shit of a bruise,” Dom crossed his arms pouting as he went about his job, placing orders making them and serving the various people who came in through out the day. All the while he ran on auto pilot all together, he was not all in his head to be honest with himself, he could already feel the dull throbbing pain along his spine from the others current tattoo he was getting, he let out a soft little hiss as he worked. Half way through his second break he went to check his back lifting up his shirt and turning to look over his back in the cafe' bathroom mirror he saw the fines of a green flower like patter taking over his back in a swirling pattern. Small flowers budding out of the vine, beautiful sad blue flowers with small little rain drops falling around them, he felt as if his body was trying to show him his own heart break. 

The bathroom door opened and Kal walked past him and gave him a nod as Dom hurried to drop his shirt, he rushed out and back to grab his bag and clock out so he could head home. Luke was hiding in the back room looking down at his own lap with a frown. “Hey Luke, wanna be my date to the party?” Dom asked softly almost afraid to go by himself. “I..yeah, if she's there I have to have someone to talk to anyways,” Luke gave a nod and Dom ruffled his little up do of blonde mop. “I'll meet you at Eight okay?” he asked with a small grin, Luke nodded as he gave him a firm grin. 

At 7:45 Dom was showered and had finished teasing his hair up, he had on a band shirt with a pink and black hoodie zip up sweater, he had on a very nice looking pair of black fish nets and a skirt, his make up done perfectly to his liking and his nails painted, he wanted to look nice. He gave extra attention to making sure any of his fading and still prominent bruises were covered, he slipped out the front door and made it to Luke and Nick's before Eight on the dot, the blonde looked like a twink lovers dream. Skinny jeans and a tight fitted black shirt with a light dusting of make up along his face and lashes, a pale pink lip gloss and his hair styled in a blown away fashion. If Dom was not a bottom and also not gone for Colson he would have swept Luke into his arms. “Fook you look hot as fook mate,” Dom beamed at the blonde. Luke blushed a bit as he waved him off, Nick joined them a few minutes later with just a light coat of lip gloss and some eye shadow a bit of glitter as he jingled his car keys at the other two. “Cmon boys lets go have fun!” 

the drive was short to arrive at the large beautiful looking home which was already flooding with people all holding red cups or bottles and laughing dancing or trying to shout over the music. Luke stuck to Dom's side as they climbed out of the car. Nick gave them a wink and then vanished into the crowd, he loved being around the loud gathering of people. Luke was not the type unless he had a few drinks into him, and Dom had absolutely no plans to let Luke get to drunk, especially with all of these people around whom he could not trust the blonde with. 

A while into the party Luke was sipping on his beer as he leaned into Dom as they sat listening to some stories being shared between the regulars of the two shops, that was until Sarah had started to send Dom side eyes, Dom had tried to keep his eyes off of the blonde, he really had but the tall lean male looked absolutely amazing in his baggy shorts and no shirt showing off the new ink along his back. The matching bruised images lining his own spine and back made Dom feel a bit guilty for the fact that they were soulmates, he was beyond grateful that only a few small people knew that they were. Even Colson didn't know that they were. 

The fifth time that Sarah turned to glare at him he ducked his head down sipping at his beer when he glanced back up she was almost in Colson's lap trying to crawl inside his skin via his mouth, he leaned into Luke and he whispered out. “I'm going to the kitchen wanna go with me?” Luke was fast to walk with him, they entered the kitchen they found a few people playing various board games and talking. They had not seen Nick in a while but he figured the bleach blonde was off some where having a good time, heading for the counter he looked over the various options for drinks as he felt the blonde Aussie tucked into his side. “I think I'm gunna make a drink want one?” he asked with a small smile, Luke nodded his blue eyes looking around, Dom knew even if he had claimed up and down that he didn't want to see Kal under any circumstances that he knew the blonde was almost as lost as he was. 

Dom detached himself from the blond to start mixing them up a drink, as he was moving he slipped a bit on a spare bit of melting abandoned ice and tripped falling to the ground the bottle in his hand falling as it broke on the ground, others turned to look at his way. Blushing he waved them off before he started to gather up the broken pieces of glass, he saw Luke leaning against the counter getting them a new bottle and when Luke turned his back Dom felt a body slam into his and he fell his hands full of glass, the loud yelp and shout that slipped out of his lips as he spotted the blood pooling around his hands, and he saw the retreating purple and black ugly dress passing around the corner, he would focus on that later. Right now he glanced down at his hands, the pain radiating through his hands was awful, Luke was panicking. 

With a hurried glance around unsure how to get help Luke started slamming his foot down on his other foot until Dom saw a flurry of movement. “The fuck Lu...Dom?” the heavily accented voice showed concern. “Towels...fuck...er I don't know I'm scared to touch him!” Kal leaned down and he looked up at Luke. “Towels two cabinets over, we have to get him out of here...” Kal carefully lifted Dom's hands into his own and he removed the larger bits of glass from them and he tossed them into the trash bin. He took the first offered towel and wrapped it around his hands. “C'mon,” he lead them both up the stairs and down the hall. Slipping them into a bed room which looked far to clean Kal lead Dom to sit on a perfectly made bed. “Luke, if he comes to the room, tell him I'm busy I don't care what but tell him, and text Nick and Julian, get Julian to go mop up the blood,” Kal demanded as he shoved Luke to guard the locked door as the tattoo covered male grabbed a few bags and he laid them out, laying the towel out on Dom's lap he laid his hands out. He opened the bags and pulled out perfectly wrapped medical supplies and he put on clean gloves and a clean pair of tweezers. 

Grabbing out small chunks and pieces of glass Dom looked up at him. “How...how did you,” Dom asked his head tilted in a almost concerned way, hoping that Kal would not tell anyone at all. “I knew that first day, really a few moments after meeting you. Kells has this way he always gets a string of markings around his eye, and when I walked by the cafe' that morning I saw you putting on some foundation over a black eye...I started watching and when you would move and wince it would always be when you bumped into or people touched you in spots that he had marks,” Kal have a one shouldered shrug as he worked on pulling the glass out of his hand. “It also doesn't help that other day you had your shirt up and I'm the one who did his tattoo,” Kal gave him a wink. 

Dom gave a soft little giggle, he couldn't help it. “To be honest the only reason I learned to pay so much attention is because Julian likes to give his soulmate bruises as a fuck you just like Luke does,” Kal muttered out softly. “I do no such thing!” Luke tossed over his shoulder. “Do so twink, I happen to know for a fact that you like leaving them,” Kal retorted as he worked, once all the glass was gone he grabbed a small spray bottle. “I'm sorry, this is going to hurt,” he whispered as he started to spray the open wounds, Dom let out a soft hiss, the burning was awful. But he could hardly complain he was being treated. “I know, trust me,” Kal mumbled out as he grabbed some wipes and cleaned his hands off before pulling out a kit to stitch up the bigger cuts. “Now, if you want my advice if you don't want him to know...and trust me, he will if he sees this, you take a bit of time off work,” Kal muttered softly. 

“Sarah....pushed me,” Dom whispered out softly as he watched the other work on stitching up his wounds. “I figured, she's a fucking bitch,” Kal muttered out as he worked on one of the bigger cuts. “You would know,” Luke mumbled under his breath which the tattoo artist chose to ignore with a roll of his eyes. “She hates when Col gets bruises....and it's not my place to ask Dom, but why is he always covered?” Dom bit his lip as he glanced at his lap. “I have a shit home life, and me dad doesn't exactly like the fact I'm gay and he hates the fact I didn't go to uni and I want to go into music,” he whispered out softly. Kal gave a small nod as he frowned. “Well, if there is anything I can say that will help you get out of that situation...just know that I will,” Kal promised as he finished up the stitches and he sat back gathering up all the trash. 

He balled it up and he threw it all away, making sure he cleaned off Dom's hands one more time before he applied a bit of cream. “Please keep them clean...and we really need to keep her off of you,” Kal bit his lip as he looked over at Luke. “I've not asked much of you okay, but can you do Dom a favor so that Sarah leaves him alone?” Luke bit his lip and he nodded walking over towards the bed, he sat beside Dom. “I'm going to draw his tattoos on your hands okay, and I'm gunna take some pictures and we're gunna save them, and he is gunna post them in the morning and I will too,” Luke didn't seem to be comfortable but he let Kal take his hands into his own, Kal carefully using his tattoo artist skills drew perfect copies of Dom's tattoos onto Luke's hands. “Dom, just...when I say you should tell him soon know you should,” Kal mumbled before he sat forth taking a few different pictures of them all. 

Making sure to show Luke's hands holding onto a beer bottle and wearing Dom's hoodie. The night of the party was spent hiding out in Kal's room. With Luke almost relaxed in his company, when they had to leave as Nick and Julian had joined them to let them know that Colson and Sarah had went to his room fighting and the party was going to be over in a hour or two, Dom took a tube of cream from Kal and thanked him avoiding taking his hands out of his hoodie pockets as they headed back to Nick and Luke's. 

The week and a half that Dom had to take off work to let his hands heal was beyond stressful, and he had tried his best to avoid his dad at any cost, only one night did he end up meeting the bad end of his fathers drunken mood, after that night bleeding and bruised Kal had shown up claiming Colson had shown the whole shop his images the moment they appeared. Kal refused to leave him at his home, Dom and Kal packed up all of his stuff and he moved into the house with Kal and Julian, The pictures had thankfully worked to make Sarah calm down with harassing him enough, but even as he sat behind the counter at the cafe' he saw her giving him the stink eye from where she was sitting with Colson. 

Dom having given up on dealing with her he rolled his eyes and flipped her the bird. He hurried looked down at his phone as he heard her screech and tell Colson, he heard the blonde telling her to stop trying to lie about him. Dom figured she was saying things about him when they were together. He wondered if they would ever get the chance to be friends on a normal level. He glanced up when he felt someone step up in front of the counter and he leaned up. “Hey,” he smiled seeing the heavily tattooed male grabbing money out of his wallet. “Hey man, if it makes you feel better she's pissed cause we banned her from the shop we caught her trying to steal and take some of our stock for herself and her friends,” Kal gave a roll of his eyes as he placed his order. Dom gave a snort. 

He could see Sarah doing that, she seemed to be mostly with Colson for his job, to get the free things that came with it. “Good, she fucking sucks,” he mumbled as he called the order out to Luke, the blonde brought up the order and he gave Kal a small smile before he went back, Kal returned the smile, Dom raised a eye brow and Kal glared at him. “Shut up if you say anything I will make you cook dinner for a month,” he gave a half glaring warn with a grin before he took the coffee and the bag with the muffins in it and he headed off to the tattoo shop. Dom felt a grin over take his face as he watched the sour look on Sarah's face at seeing Kal. 

Glancing at the coffee he noticed it needed to be remade he gave a sigh and switched places with Luke, moving to start filling up the coffee pots and the espresso machines he hummed as he did, he was not paying much attention to anything else, until he felt a almost sharp burning across his face, one that was sharp and he felt the lines digging into his skin, he hissed. “She hit him,” Luke rushed to say as he looked over at him, Dom moved to look over at the scene where he held a hand over his cheek and he saw Sarah glare over at him, he wasn't sure why he did it, but he lowered his hand, he wasn't sure what image was on his face but the horror in her eyes as she stormed out was enough to make him smirk. “What is it?” he asked Luke as he turned to him. “It's a cute blur of grave stones and blue uh...daises?” he questioned, Dom gave a small shrug as he moved back to the coffee. “Want the foundation?” Luke questioned. “No, no I don't think I do,” He mumbled as he ran his thumb over his cheek smiling a bit, he figured he had hid so many things on his body for so long, he was tired of it now. 

When he stepped into the tattoo shop later in the day the image on his cheek had already faded out to a almost nothing there blur of colors. He stepped up to the counter and he leaned over hitting the bell repeatedly until Julian snatched it away from him with a giggle. “Kal will kill you!” Without missing a beat he heard. “I will fucking kill you Harrison!” Dom let out a soft giggle before he headed over to the purple haired males tattoo booth and he leaned on it, Kal noticed the non covered swirl of colors on his face. “Not covering them eh?” he questioned, and Dom gave a small shrug nodding. “I've decided to say fuck it,” was his reply as he watched the tattooed male go about cleaning his station. “I'm proud, now lets get home,” Dom smiled as he glanced around to see that Colson had already left and Julian was walking out the door waving them off and walking with Nick towards the cafe'. “That's new,” he mused. 

“Yeah, they haven't seemed to figure it out yet, they literally have matching tattoos,” Kal mumbled as he grabbed his hoodie and he and Dom headed out of the shop and down towards the house. “I mean I can honestly understand them not seeing it yet, it took me getting my face stabbed with something for Luke to not be able to hide it from us,” Kal ,muttered out as he shrugged some. Dom looked over art him as he tilted his head. “Can I ask about it? “he asked with a small sigh. “It was....we have a age difference, and I'm engaged to one of his relatives...we used to be close to each other but when we found out, her and his family lost it on him because they said they knew he was trying to take me away,” Kal mumbled as he lit up a smoke as they walked offering one to Dom who gladly took it. 

“Honestly it never bothered me, I was always close to him, it started to bother me when he backed away, and it bothered me when he stopped being able to speak to me without either of us being screamed at, and then he just up and moved out and stopped talking to his family it was a bit shocking,” Kal mumbled between drags of the cigarette blowing the smoke out into the night air. “The fact was that he doesn't even know I broke up with her a few months back when I knew he got really upset...I felt him through what ever bond it is when we touched after I found out we were soulmates...I just knew he was upset and then she left her phone open and she had told him to kill himself,” he muttered out as he sighed and he ran a hand through his purple locks. 

Dom almost choked on the smoke in his lungs as he turned to look at him. “You haven't told him?” he asked almost with a shocked gasp. Kal smirked a bit as he chuckled. “I like to see him squirm,” he gave a smirk over at him as he blew out some smoke. “You two are a fucking mess,” Dom giggled out as he shook his head with a wide grin, once they reached home they went their separate ways and he crashed in his room. Biting his lip he grabbed his phone out and he snapped a fast selfie as he posted it and added the caption 'Feeling cute, fook you I won't delete' and he laid back. Smiling as he saw how the swirls of faded images were just different colors on his cheek, he knew that they would be gone within a few hours altogether, but for now he would just be glad that he hard them at all and would wear them as a mark. 

Days went by without many things happening to end the world, or well to end his world, in those days he had invited Luke over and the two had a huge sleep over and got beyond drunk and watched the most sappy of romance movies which turned into the most gore filled horror movies which ended in them screaming and to afraid to sleep. Kal had angrily glared at them over his coffee mug in the morning, he could fuck off they had a good time, for lunch that day they had ordered pizza and ignored when Colson had come over to talk to Kal and Julian about weather or not he should get back together with Sarah, when Luke gave Dom a concerned look he shook his head. “I'm fine with it right now, when he finds out and if he wants to try he will,” when Colson joined them in the living room he had noticed that Dom and Luke were curled up together on the couch. Kal joined them and lifted Luke off of Dom and over onto his other side separating them. “Stop hogging my trouble,” Kal mumbled. 

Dom rolled his eyes before he climbed up and he headed to the kitchen to grab another piece of pizza, when he felt someone join him in the kitchen he glanced over his shoulder and he saw Colson joining him. “Dom, can I ask you something?” he asked softly as he stood beside him. “Yeah anything,” he smiled over at him. “Are you and Luke like...involved?” he asked as he gave a small frown. “No, if you haven't noticed man Kal and Luke are soulmates,” Dom gave a small shrug as he picked up his pizza and he took a bite the grease slipping down his chin. “Oh,” Dom nodded and he shrugged some. “Yeah plus I'm a bottom and Luke likes to get dicked down, I can't dick down someone when I wanna be fucked against the closest object,” Dom muttered before he walked away, taking his pizza with him as he returned and he sat beside Kal. 

Later after the next movie was over Kal and Luke excused themselves to go and get them some more drinks, Dom was sure that was what it was, he was more than positive that his friends were off attempting to grope each other or make awkward fuck me eyes. “Sarah, uh she said...,” Dom glanced up from his phone and looked over at Colson. “She said at the party, you threw some shit on her...I wanna know the truth,” Dom frowned as he stood, he walked over and he held his hands out, he had small scars along his hands, he knew they wouldn't be noticed unless someone looked close, and he knew that small smudges of colors mirrored Colson's hands. “She came into the kitchen...she saw me picking up glass broken from me own clumsy self...she shoved me down and I got glass stabbed into me hands,” he spoke as he showed the scars to the other. 

Shaking his head as he watched the shock over take the others face he sighed a small bit as he licked his lips and he stepped back. “She did a lot more to me, but it's not my place to say,” he muttered as he shook his head, knowing that Colson would slowly understand that he was his soulmate Dom turned and he walked away from the blonde and he headed for his room and shut the door, he crawled up onto the bed and he plopped down.


End file.
